


Kagemori Kagemori she such a Cute Ravioli

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Heats, Masturbation, Michiru is also very reckless, Michiru is horny and ready for dicc don’t ask me why, Smut, cutest Tanuki girl, nosebleeding, people asked me for more and I like to provide-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michiru gets grounded by Shirou, and is forced to stay at his place for a week. Mischief ensues.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 368





	Kagemori Kagemori she such a Cute Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this mess lol.
> 
> This idea stemmed from the fact that I wanted to write ‘Bna’ on my document and it autocorrected to ‘Ban’

“You’re grounded for one week.” Shirou said, anyone could tell that he was tired, more than normally.

“What?! You’re not my dad, you can’t do this!” Michiru yelled, and turned to run out the door in a fit, but got stopped by Shirou’s strong hand around her wrist.

“I have to work from home this whole week, so you’re staying here.” Shirou said, glaring at the smaller tanuki beastman.

Michiru flinched, drawing back her wrist after nodding, sulking when she went sit on the couch.

The week continued mostly like that, they ate together before Shirou went back to his office, and Michiru sulked on the couch.

It was a well known fact that Michiru liked it love her body, running and jumping and simply breaking a sweat.

Shirou sighed seeing her feet tap against the wooden floor, the clicking of her boots when she ran around the house to get some energy out.

It was almost pitiful. The young girl seemed more and more bored as the first days passed.

He had decided to sit in the living room this evening, a book in his lap, icy blue eyes running over the words. A large crash made him look up.

Michiru has done her usual jogging around the living room, and had fallen, outright face planted in the ground. When she sat up Shirou could see the tears in her eyes, and the red spots and even _blood._

He put the book down and hurried to her side. She hadn’t broken her nose, but it was bleeding a lot.

He picked her up easily, running to the bath room, ignoring the blood that spilled on his shirt.

When he had pathed her up, helping her wipe the blood and ease the pain from the fall he had the urge to scold her, but she was already looking sullen. He refrained from the scolding, but he had banned her from running carelessly around the halls (to which Michiru had told him that it wasn’t careless) and he hoped that it might help to some degree.

Michiru had wound down from her previous energy, all until the last day of her grounding when she was full of energy again.

He didn’t know how, but she was running again, and he finally gave in to his desire to scold.

“You got hurt last time you did that, haven’t you learned anything?”

“Then give me another option! I have stayed locked in here the whole week I need something to do Shirou!” Michiru whined, crossing her arms, standing in her toes to get even a little bit taller, but it wasn’t anything to Shirou’s height.

“You can come up with something.”

Michiru pouted, but didn’t say anything else, much to Shirou’s surprise, before she went to the guest room.

Shirou returned to his paperwork, letting the pen poke the sterile smelling papers when he thought about the text.

Not much later he heard something. A muffled whine, and then a gasp.

He blinked, standing up slowly to listen for more. And then he heard what must’ve been a moan. Coming from the room Michiru was borrowing. He froze, hearing yet another muffled whine.

Stalking closer to the door he felt bad invading her privacy but he was still curious and so that lead him to press up against the door, ear flat to the wood.

That was definitely a moan. And it sounded like Michiru.

He moved his white hair out of the way for his head and continued to listen for a while, much longer than he had thought.

More whines, more moans and more gasps were heard until finally a coherent word was heard.

_”Shirou...”_

Shirou didn’t know that his name being moaned out would have such an effect on him, but he felt something akin to a tremble go through him, and a moan, louder and much clearer than the others cut the silence and Shirou could smell her arousal, her orgasm making the scent lingering around the room much stronger, and Shirou felt disgusted by his own urges to barge in there.

He moved away from the door when he heard her get up, but he wasn’t far away enough for Michiru to not realise that he had heard her.

She stopped, looking at him with soft, confused teal and pink eyes, before a storm of bright pink blush took over her face.

“Shirou?! You didn’t hear anything right?”

“I did.” Shirou said calmly, and Michiru sputtered, waving her arms in the air, trying to explain the sounds in an innocent way.

Shirou ignored her, his eyes catching on a shiny claw. 

“Hey! Are you liste-“

“Didn’t it hurt? Fingering yourself in beastman form isn’t very wise.” He wasn’t trying to be mean, or to tease her, but it was common knowledge, and he didn’t want her to hurt such a sensitive place.

Michiru seemed to freeze in place, before her arms began to flail around, the blush somehow stronger now.

“Stop doing that.” Shirou said tiredly, but Michiru was still doing it, and it wasn’t until she was close enough to be practically kissing his chest that he took a hold of her arms.

“Stop flailing.”

“You can’t go around saying that!”

“You can’t go around moaning people’s names.” Shirou said, and he thought Michiru would blush at that, but to his surprise she didn’t.

“Did you like hearing me moan your name then?” Michiru asked, grinning mischievously.

It was Shirou’s moment to freeze, and he looked off to the side without saying anything.

“You did~ dirty wolf.”

“Slutty Tanuki.”

“S-slutty?!”

“S-l-u-t-t-y.” He hadn’t used that word for a long time, but it seemed to be riling up Michiru.

Michiru has begun trying to hit him, to which Shirou easily avoided, but she still chased him around, and when she finally got tired she fell onto the couch. Shirou sat next to her, and Michiru damned his stamina.

“I’m not forgiving you for this....”

“Then don’t forgive me.” Shirou began to stand up, but Michiru’s pas stopped him.

“Stay a while.” She mumbled.

Shirou sat down again, and Michiru instantly put her head in his lap, and Shirou could swear that she was purring.

He sighed again, this whole ordeal had taken too much energy and he was very much content to not doing anything for a while.

But ah, Michiru seemed to have other ideas. 

Michiru started to carefully nuzzle her nose into Shirou, and he stared, watching her grin when biting into the zipper of his pants, agonisingly slowly pulling it down.

“What are you doing?”

“Mhm, do you like blowjobs Shirou?” Michiru asked, and Shirou deadpanned.

“Yes.” He sighed, pushing her head away and pulling his zipper up.

“Hey! Let me suck you off.”

“You sound like you are in he-“ Heat. How could he forget about a heat? Michiru wasn’t a normal beastman, and she might not be able to control it as much as a normal beastman.

He grunted. Sitting down on the comfortable couch again. Michiru instantly clawed herself up into his lap, her arms around his neck and an adorable grin on her fluffy face.

“So?”

“Your knees. Now.” He didn’t sound aroused, or at least not as much as Michiru would’ve liked, but the husky rasp in his voice made her almost melt.

She sank down to her knees, hitting the floor with a soft thump. Michiru waited only suspense for Shirou to pull out his cock. Which he did, swiftly and Michiru almost didn’t notice the motion.

Long, thick and on the larger side. At least Michiru thinks so, but she has never seen an actual cock and she doesn’t know, doesn’t know anything except for the thunder in her blood her tongue reaching out instinctively even before she thought about licking it like a sweet. But she does, she takes it into her small paws and nervously she puts her tongue onto the head.

It didn’t taste good, but it was lost to her and Michiru took the head in her mouth, not caring about the noises or anything, the only thing that existed and mattered was the cock in her mouth.

Licking it slowly, desperately almost.

Shirou could’ve blushed, Seeing her lips stretched out over the head, seemingly _loving_ it, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

He didn’t thrust, didn’t take a hold of her head and fuck her mouth _properly—_

But it still felt good. Michiru was a beginner, a sloppy amateur in the art of felatio but it _didn’t matter,_ not when her mouth was so hot and wet and felt so good.

Truth be told, not many had wanted to approach him sexually, scared of by his cold demeanour, his icy stare but Michiru didn’t seem to care now, didn’t care for all of that when she was stuffing his cock down her hot throat.

Michiru knew that when the twitching became worse he would cum, and the sticky warm liquid running down her throat made her gag.

“Don’t force yourself.”

She ignored his voice, cleaning his cock with determined and dedicated licks and sucks.

When she finally pulled away, the corner of Shirou’s lips had quirked up to form what she believed was a smile, or a grin.

Michiru felt helpless under those eyes, those ice blue eyes staring into her own. She felt weak, and let herself be overtaken by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: says that nobody wanted to approach Shirou  
> A majority of the Shirou fans: Shirou Daddy
> 
> Can’t really disagree tho-  
> jk but more smut for this ship.


End file.
